1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed and, more specifically, to a system and method for increasing vehicle bed functionality by variously expanding capacity, providing a ramp, providing a rack system, providing a bed divider, providing storage compartments, providing a work shelf, providing a wind deflector and providing a seat.
2. Background of the Invention
Owners of vehicles (typically trucks) with beds have given a great deal of attention to improving the functionality of the bed. Among other things, efforts have been madexe2x80x94particularly as truck beds have grown shorter with the increased popularity of extended cab trucks and trucks having four doorsxe2x80x94to increase the carrying volume of the truck bed by adding an extension type of apparatus. Examples of such apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,106 issued to Leitner for a vehicle cargo bed extender; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,449 issued to Hitchcock for an auxiliary tailboard assembly for drop-down tailgate; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,638 issued to Pool for a pickup truck bed extender, ramp and tailgate; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,637 issued to Adamas for a truck cargo space extension bed; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,038 issued to Sauri for a multiple configuration tailgate extender; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,076 issued to Adsit for a vehicle cargo bed extender and divider; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,213 issued to Palmer for an extendable vehicle tailgate assembly; and others.
Truck owners are also fond of installing storage units within the truck bed, so that they may store in a relatively secure mannerxe2x80x94from theft and/or the elementsxe2x80x94tools or other items. Truck owners have also utilized the tail-gate of the truck bed for installing a work shelf or like apparatus.
Where a truck is to be used to transport vehicles, such as motorcycles, bicycles, etc., it is desirable to provide a ramp to allow such vehicles to be placed in the truck bed, and/or a rack upon which to position such vehicles (or other cargo) for transport. Still further, persons often like to travel in the truck bed or otherwise use the bed for relaxation, and the positioning of a seat therein would be beneficial for such purposes.
There are a number of significant drawbacks associated with prior art apparatuses. The most glaring drawback is that prior art apparatuses tend to focus on one or at best two particular needsxe2x80x94e.g., a storage unit, a work shelf, a bed expander, bed divider, or a seatxe2x80x94rather than on providing a single system capable of addressing a plurality of needs. Therefore, a need existed for a system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed, by providing multiple apparatuses, including by way of example three or more of a bed expander, storage unit, work shelf, rack system, ramp, divider, seat, and wind deflector and other features in a single, modular system. A need further existed for improving upon the individual prior art apparatuses in these areas. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed, by providing a plurality of features including three or more of the following: a bed expander, storage unit, work shelf, rack system, ramp, divider, seat, and wind deflector.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a modular system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed, by providing one or more of an improved bed expander, storage unit, work shelf, rack system, ramp, divider, seat, and wind deflector.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a modular system and method for increasing the functionality of a vehicle bed, by providing a plurality of features including each of a bed expander, storage unit, work shelf, rack system, ramp, divider, seat, and wind deflector.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system for increasing vehicle bed functionality is provided. The system comprises, in combination: at least one rectangular panel having substantially the width of a vehicle bed and having male coupling members extending therefrom; and mounting plates adapted to be mounted to interior walls of said vehicle bed and having openings thereon dimensioned to receive said male coupling members so that said rectangular panel can be positioned in an orientation ranging from parallel to a floor of said vehicle bed to an orientation that is perpendicular to a floor of said vehicle bed.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a system for increasing vehicle bed functionality is provided. The system comprises, in combination: at least one rectangular panel having substantially the width of a vehicle bed and having male coupling members extending therefrom; and two side panels each adapted to be transversely and hingedly mounted to an interior of a tailgate proximate a short side thereof and wherein each said side panel comprises openings thereon dimensioned to receive said male coupling members.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a method for increasing vehicle bed functionality is provided. The method comprises the steps of: providing at least one rectangular panel having substantially the width of a vehicle bed and having male coupling members extending therefrom; mounting plates to interior walls of said vehicle bed wherein said mounting plates have openings thereon dimensioned to receive said male coupling members; and positioning said rectangular panel alternatively in an orientation that is parallel to a floor of said vehicle bed and an orientation that is perpendicular to a floor of said vehicle bed.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.